Wake Up Dark Prince
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: Damon and Stefan are convinced to leave Elena.. They were convinced that they would never see her again. So why is it that two hundred somoethin years later when they finally decide to come back, they keep seeing her around town? Shouldn't she be dead? What is that wicked look in her eye whenever shes near Damon? why is she acting so strange?
1. Leaving Her

Title: Wake Up Dark Prince

Chapter One: Leaving Her

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diaries or its characters.. if I did things would be very spicy with Damon and Elena ;)

"Talking" _'thinking' __**'Text message' **__**"Return text message" **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ELENA GILBERT XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Stefan stood on the very top step of my porch I stood between him and the door. Damon in all his black leather and pent up frustration stood leaning against his car.

"Please try to understand this is for your protection, you've been under constant attack since we got here. Damon and I have decided it would be best if he and I leave so you can be safe with Jeremy and Alaric. Even Alaric agreed it would be better." He was trying to reason with me. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared up at him.

"Of course Alaric would agree! He's a vampire hunter! As far as you and Damon, what happened to you two being my best line of defense?" I was beyond mad at this point. Who knew what was waiting around the corner next. Stefan sighed.

"It's not the right course of action anymore. I'm sorry were leaving now." He glanced at me one last time before turning and sauntering down my steps.

"And you Damon?" I whispered desperately hoping. "Are you on this crazy band wagon to?" I asked. Damon had been furiously texting someone on his phone before but cringed now as he was put on the hot spot. He shoved his phone in his pocket, pushed off against his car and strode toward me, bounding up the steps he close the distance. His strong arms picked me up twirled me around and set me back down, my own hands had wound up clutching onto him for dear life. My hair was a mess, I was pressed close to Damon and my heart was racing. His right arm wrapped around my waist, his left brushed the hair out of my face and then cupped my face. I instinctively leaned into his touch, eyes closing. He chuckled and smirked, opening my eyes I noticed just how smoldering his gaze had become. I gasped as he leaned close and our foreheads pressed together, our lips mere inches apart. It was then I realized that Stefan had used the distraction to vampire speed over, take my necklace, and now…...

'_Shit! Damon is about to try to compel me!' _I tried to close my eyes but I was already caught.

"Elena, I love you, that's why I have to let you go. Stefan and I have already signed our house over to you. Bonnie and Caroline are already moving your stuff into it. You, Bonnie and Caroline are the only ones who have been allowed in. No one else is allowed in without your permission. Don't let anyone else besides me and Stefan in. tomorrow you'll go to school, you'll have an amazing day, then you, Caroline, and Bonnie will go to your new house and you're going to spend the weekend getting used to your new house, you'll watch movies, play games, order a super cheesy pizza. You'll paint your nails a pretty red color that I would absolutely love on you and then you'll get a gorgeous dress to match. Caroline will do your hair, Bonnie will do your make up, you'll go watch a movie and maybe try to sneak a few drinks at the Bar and grill.. Then you'll go home and have another great week. You won't think of Stefan or me, you won't be sad that were not here, we went to visit a friend in Romania, and we aren't coming back for a while so we gave you our house since we love you so much. You're going to be happy without us Elena. Promise me that please. Can you do that?" his voice was hypnotic and desperate and all I wanted to do was agree to anything he said. I nodded quickly. He pressed a set of keys into my hand, though better of it, and put them in my pocket and slowly backed me up till my legs hit the porch swing. He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed lightly so I would sit down, we never broke eye contact.

"At the new house a black Ferrari sits in the drive way. It's also yours now. Take very good care of it, I gave it to you as an early birthday present. You can go anywhere in the house you like except the basement. Never ever go in the basement. You can have any bed you like, weather it be mine or Stefan's. Just make sure the house stays in good shape, okay?" I nodded one last time. He smiled, leaned down and kissed my forehead and the moved back a tiny bit to look at me as if for the last time. I smiled back at him and rested my hand on top of his hoping he would feel better. He sighed, pressed one last thing into my pocket, and resting his hand on the back of my neck I felt a light pressure before black dots began to dance in my vision.

"What's going on?" I asked heart rate kicking up again. Damon's hands steadied my body as he grabbed my shoulders. The front door opened and Alaric stepped out.

"Did you do it?" He asked looking at Damon. Damon nodded but didn't spare him a glance. Quickly he leaned in as the dots got larger and pressing one last kiss on my cheek, his arms wrapped around me, I wrapped mine around him and clung on to him, my rock in the suddenly raging storm. The world went black and I sucked in the heady, intoxicating scent that only Damon could possess.

"She'll be okay now, just make sure she puts the necklace on again in the morning so no one else can compel her. I'll take her to her room and then well be gone." Damon's voice was fading and the last thing before fully falling asleep was a quiet thank you from Alaric.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DAMON SALVATORE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Compelling Elena was a lot worse than I imagined, but it wasn't the first time.

"Thank you Damon, It was the right thing to do, maybe she can live in peace now." Passing Alaric on the way out after putting Elena in her bed and pressing her one last kiss, only this one was a soft ghost on the lips. I smiled a bitter smile glancing at him.

"All in a days work. We're gone Rick, don't think you'll ever see us again. We'll be watching from afar, but we won't be back. Make sure she doesn't let any more vampires or other supernaturals into her new house. It's the ONLY way to keep her safe." Alaric nodded and I opened the door to my car. Getting in I started the engine and looked over to Stefan.

"So where to now baby brother?" the snarky edge in my voice was thick.

"Careful brother, someone might think you have a heart." I sneered back at him and gunned the engine, unaware on the set of eyes that had been watching from the forest line opposite the house.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX TWO DAYS LATER: Elena's new house XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Oh come one Elena! You have to choose which bed eventually! We have to pick bed's to ya know!" Bonnie and Caroline had both decided to move into my new house with me. I was ecstatic, the only problem was choosing which of the beds I wanted, I had narrowed the choice down to two rooms, one was a quaint little lofty attic bedroom the other was a spacious master suit. The loft smelled of hard bound books, from centuries ago. The master suit smelled, of leather, jasmine, and something like a hardworking man and it drove me crazy. The loft had a twin bed but the master suit had a massive bed built to hold five people easily. The master suit also had a built in bathroom, and a walk in closet… the loft had a trunk, book shelves and a wardrobe. I liked both I really did but in the end it was the walk in closet, abundant space, built in shower and the mystery smell that made me choose.

"Finnneee! I'm taking that master suit I love! The one with the built in bathroom and the walk in closet." I smiled as bonnie pouted, she had been eyeing that room in particular, I had almost bent to give it to her simply for that reason but I just couldn't let it go.

"Sorry Bonnie, next time we all move into a new house you have first dibs." She perked up a fraction. And grabbing her two suitcases she walked to another room down the hall, Caroline chose to take the little loft. There was a half dozen other unused beds, a library and two or three parlors and the attic, but then there was the basement… I didn't dare go to the basement, it gave me the chills. I shivered and sunk down into the plush silk comforter that was already on the bed when we arrived. I felt sooo carefree. Alaric had agreed to take care of my old house and I promised to visit at least once a week. I just loved the car Damon had given me for my birthday. Something in the pit of my stomach twisted and I frowned. Something just didn't feel right, I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. A knock at my door had my sitting upright in bed, scooting back so that my back was against the head board, I made sure I was covered by my blanket.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened to show Caroline.

"Hey, sorry to intrude I just wanted to see how you were doing with the whole, new house and boyfriend dumping you and moving away thing." Her voice was laced with concern. I smiled and patter the bed. She flashed over with her vampire speed, and joined me on the bed.

"I'm okay, still hurts a little, but mostly I'm just happy that in the wake of something so crappy I have a house, a new car, and my three best friends living with me." I smiled knowing my voice would give me away.

"But?" she prompted, a silent demand I spit out what was bothering me.

"I don't know Caroline, I just feel like something is wrong, I feel like I'm missing something important.. I just wish I knew what." Caroline's eyes darkened and then sparkled. Her head turned toward the door. Five seconds later there was a knock.

"Come in Bonnie!" Caroline called sweetly. The door opened, Bonnie walked in with a smile and then pushed the door closed behind her with her foot. She rushed over, taking a dive onto the bed.

"This house is sooo big! I wanted to come join the mini sleep over." Caroline and I smiled and Bonnie relaxed at the foot of the bed.

"So what now?" I asked tentatively. Caroline gave Bonnie a pointed look and right as I was about to comment, Caroline perked up.

"Now, you forget that feeling of missing whatever it is you think your missing, and we watch a movie! We do have class tomorrow and I want to ride in that expensive new car of yours!" Caroline bounced and clapped her hands. Twenty minutes later we were deep into the newest scary movie when suddenly the power went out. I had a vise grip on both Bonnie and Caroline.

"Guys this isn't funny! I don't know how you pulled off this little stunt, but it isn't funny!" I screeched.

"Elena, I didn't do this." Bonnie whispered. "Caroline did you do this?" Bonnie asked.

"How could I when I'm sitting right beside you?" she asked panic was setting into her voice. I sucked in a breath realizing it had to have been done intentionally.. It wasn't storming.. and thinking back there hadn't been a single storm in the history of my being here that _had _been strong enough to knock out the power..

"Guy's I think someone is outside." I was beginning to shake. Bonnie's grip on my arm was tight enough to leave a bruise. I winced a tiny bit, but panic was setting in more intense than anything else I might be worried about at the moment.

"Oh this is rediculace! I'll be back, since I'm the strongest I'll go see what's happened." Caroline threw back the sheets and was reaching for the door.

"Be careful." Bonnie and I whispered at the same time. Caroline gave a quick okay and stalked out of the room into the night like the predator she was. A minute later we heard a yell and a snap. Bonnie got up and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, I was quick on her heels. Bonnie screamed, Caroline lay in a lifeless heap across the yard. I knew she would be back up and moving in a few minutes. Bonnie rushed out to her, cradling her head and yelling at her to get up. I followed suit, stopping short of her when Bonnie was suddenly thrown back against a tree by a tall man. He held her to the tree by her throat, she was clawing at his hand to be set free but he paid her no mind as he glanced over to me.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" his tone was rough and non-too friendly.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I shouted suddenly wishing Alaric or Stefan or even Damon were here to help me. The stranger gave a wicked grin, knocked bonnie out and dropped her and was in front of me before I could even scream.

"Tell Klaus and the Salvatore brothers I'm waiting for them." With that he bit a chunk of his flesh out of his hand effectively bleeding. His good hand wrapped around the back of my head his injured hand he pressed to my mouth. I choked and had to swallow three good mouthfuls of his blood to avoid choking to death before his would finally sealed up on its own. He removed both hands and I tried to wiped his blood off my teeth when I felt something hard connect with the side of my head. Looking up groggily from the ground I watched the stranger throw down a bloody tree branch. He took out a gun, aimed at my heart, a thunderous shot rang out and I gave a final scream before I felt my heart stop. I gasped for breath but it wouldn't come. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head and the world went black one last time. Before I was gone I heard Caroline frantically screaming into her phone to someone. _'Maybe a paramedic? I'm just so tired suddenly. I'll just take a quick nap and I'll ask her when I wake up.' _I smiled as I felt the warmth of a hand on my face. A warm hand. Probably Bonnie.

_**XXXXXXXXX ELENA TWO HUNDRED AND FOURTY YEARS LATER XXXXXXXXXX**_

I had been right that night all those years ago, Caroline had panicked and called paramedics. I had woken up a vampire three days later, Caroline had shown me how to control my urges, and once she had deemed me safe to the public, Bonnie had made me a daylight ring. Well a modification of one. I had a daylight ring and a daylight necklace. I wore both at all times just in case someone tried to take my ring to render me useless. I had long ago learned a backup plan was always necessary. After the incident Bonnie had moved back into her grandmothers' house, and after Bonnie herself died, Caroline had taken possession of it. I of course stilled owned the boarding house, I had chosen to sell my childhood home, Caroline had moved in and out of town. But kept possession of Bonnie's home, I myself kept the boarding house. Caroline was leaving town today to go traveling and to remove suspicion as to why she wasn't aging. The Botox excuse only went so far before people truly began to wonder. I would be moving back into town the day after tomorrow, to allow everyone to say goodbye and to allow for a small amount of time to settle down before the new comer moved in. Caroline had chosen to change her name every time she moved into town again, but I always kept mine. We swapped between being in town and traveling the world, one of us would be in town to protect the town, and the other would travel. We had decided that a sixty year period would be just enough time for the people to forget the one who had gone traveling and the ones who knew the previous traveler would either be too senile to remember the traveler or would already be dead. It was perfect really. Just long enough of a break to relieve the stress of taking care of the town and relax, and just short enough to avoid suspicion. We had swapped turns four times already, this was number five. I sighed as I rested in the neighboring town. My phone vibrated, pulling it out of my pocket I slid the lock button across the screen of my iPhone 4 and then typed in my four digit passcode. I had a new text from Caroline.

'_**From: Caroline**_

_**Subject: Ass Back Home**_

_**Hey, I'm about to leave the goodbye party and leave town. Be back in sixty years sis! Don't forget to set up the alarm in the boarding house! And be friendly for once!'**_

I laughed at the text from Caroline and decided to shoot one back really quick.

"_**From:Elena**_

_**Subject: Almost There**_

_**Get out already! XD jeesh old lady move any slower and the pyramid will ask for its dust back! I'm always friendly! Thank you very much!"**_

I locked my phone again, shoved it in my pocket ignoring the latest text that came in, I turned toward the bar tender who had approached.

"Two tequilas please." He gave a quick yes ma'am and hurried to fill the order. I debated pulling a Damon and just compel the bar tender to give me the shots for free, but decided against it. I leaned further into the bar, bored. Tonight I had worn a tight ruby red tank top, and black slacks. I had found slacks more comfortable than pants but not as easy as a skirt. I had also worn my favorite black stiletto's, they reached an easy four inches. My hair was thrown up in a ponytail, and then clipped with a red clippie to create a waterfall effect, I also wore small dangle earrings with diamonds and my eyes had been touched up with a small line of eyeliner on the top lid only. My nails were red, and what no one else knew was that they were razor tipped, literally. The razors themselves rested on the underside of my nails perfectly hidden by the nails polish but perfectly accessible if needed. Red was my favorite color but it also reminded me of Damon. Which reminds me of what Alaric and Stefan had forced him to do to me. I remembered the day Damon and Stefan had left, once I died I remembered everything I had ever been compelled to forget. I was angry at first that he had consented but then as time went on I got over it and decided I wasn't mad so much at Damon as I was at Alaric and Stefan. Alaric had died the same night Caroline, Bonnie and I had been attacked. But Stefan was still out there. Stefan could be blamed. I wore a lot of red and black, but I also remembered my other colors as well. In all the two hundred and something years that I've been alive I still haven't seen either of the Salvatore brothers. And I was half way convinced I didn't care weather or not I ever did again.

'_Though, I wouldn't mind seeing Damon again.'_ The goddess inside me gave a wicked grin and disappeared again. I shook my head as the bar tender finally brought my drinks and after slamming them both back and paying I quickly made my way out.

'_What the hell? Why not go home a tiny bit early.' _I though and with that I jumped into my favorite car and tore out of the parking lot, well on my way home.


	2. Narrow Escape

Title: Wake Up Dark Prince

Chapter 2: Narrow Escape

"Talking" _'thinking'_**_'Text message'_**__**_"Return text message"_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The boarding House was just as it was when I left it all those years ago. Thankfully Caroline had done some maintenance work while I was gone. Of course it was customary for us to do some up keep on each others' houses while the other was away. I sighed at all the work left to be done between pulling white sheets off furniture, dusting and washing dishes and restocking the empty fridge. Walking into the main room I smiled at the picture of the brothers and I that hung over the fire place mantle. It was a massive picture that commanded attention as soon as someone walked into the room. I was leaned back against Damon and Stephen was looking all the more irritated that I was leaning toward Damon but still he held my hand and smiled. I smiled and shook my head clear of the nostalgic feeling and set to work carefully rolling up the dusty white linens on both the couches and the chair. It took about five minutes to do them all but it was worth taking the little extra time to not get dust everywhere. I gathered the white sheets and walked through the side hallway toward the kitchen. Just past the kitchen I opened the last door in the hall and was greeted with matching silver washer and dryers. Two of both to be exact, which would make cleaning up all the linens in the house and my clothes at the same time a breeze. I quickly stuffed the sheets into the first washer, opened the cabinet over the washers and took out a tide pod from the bucket of tide pods I kept. After turning on the washer I left back toward the kitchen figuring now would be the best time to do dishes and boy was I glad I'd had the industrial size dishwasher put in right before I left last time. I managed to fit all my dishes into the washer, and adding the correct amount of liquid detergent from the bottle under the sink counter, I set it to wash. It would only take about 30 minutes before it was done. Next on the list would be cleaning up my room to make it livable.. With a sigh I walked out of the kitchen taking a right turn toward the main room and continued past the main lounge with the fireplace and the picture of the boys. Further down the hall on the left was a stair case, taking the steps two at a time I was on the second story in no time. The second parlor was less impressive than the main one as you walked into the house, but it still held it's own in this old house of mine. The second lounge also had a fireplace, two sofas, a wing back chair, a glass coffee table and a globe that doubled as a glass holder/ mini bar.

"I suppose some things never change." I sighed taking one of the bottles of Bourbon from one of the hiding spots that Damon kept fully stocked when he used to live here, it just so happened that I made sure it stayed fresh and stocked. It's not like I didn't occasionally enjoy a drink myself, of course that was a habit many people assumed I picked up from Damon. Taking the top off the bottle I took a hard pull, slammed the top back on, replaced the bottle, shut the globe and quickly made my way for the left hallway that led to one door and one door only. I paused as I reached the door, I knew it was Damon's room but as time had gone on it had become mine. Drawing in a deep breath I sighed and pushed open the dark oak door and stepping inside I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Somehow the room still held Damon's scent, it was faint of course but it still managed to linger. The more prominent scent was the one I used last time I was here: lilac and mint. This time I would use Sun kissed strawberries and to accent a warm vanilla.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DAMON AND STEPHEN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I'm telling you it's a bad idea!" Stephen was, as always against almost anything I suggested. I ran my hand through my black hair and instead of ripping out my hair at its roots I sighed, plastered on a smile and leveled him with my ice blue eyes.

"Well it's a good thing I don't give a damn then, isn't it?" I asked before picking up the duffel bag that was laying on my bed and started out the door.

"You can't be serious?! You know she's not there! She died hundreds of years ago so what's the point Damon?" he shouted, I paused and turned my head back toward him but didn't turn around all the way.

"Chasing ghosts isn't your thing Damon, you chased Catherine for centuries but you don't have to do the same thing with Elena. She was human Damon, there is no possible way she survived all this time. And even if she somehow did survive, which she didn't, what makes you think she'll want to even see you again? What makes you think she doesn't hate you for leaving? What makes you think she'll want anything to do with you Damon?! I don't even know why I'm asking you any of this, it doesn't matter. We have her obituary, Bonnie's too. You've read them thousands of times, I don't see why you're so intent on going back to a ghost town of nothing but bad memories." When Stephen was done with his little speech I chuckled and continued on my way toward the door. I stopped to open it but paused as I stepped out the door.

"Look I know you don't get it, I don't really care, but with or without you I'm going back. Hell I may even drain a few humans along the way. It's your choice to follow brother." With that the door slammed and I was in my car. The duffel bag landed effortlessly in the passenger side seat and as I started the engine to my car, Stephen was running out the door with another duffel bag. He started to grab the handle to my passenger side door but I hit the gas pedal before he even got close. Looking in the rear view mirror Stephen was glaring at me before heading for his own range rover. I laughed. He really though he was going to get in the car with me, what an idiot.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TWO DAYS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

I blurred past the '_**Welcome to Mystic Falls'**_ sign and began to slow down as I rolled into town. Most things looked the same but other things looked brand new. It didn't surprise me really several hundred years typically changed things. Rolling onto the main strip I noticed the Bar and Grill was where it always was, and it looked exactly the same on the outside as it did way back when. I'd lost Stephen a few days ago but he'd undoubtedly only be a few minutes behind me. And true to Stephen form a black Range Rover pulled up to a stop beside me and parked. A frowning Stephen got out of his Range Rover and started toward me, I got out of my car and walking to the front of it I sat on the hood.

"Have you lost your mind?!" He whisper screamed at me. I crossed my arms, gave a lazy smirk and shrugged.

"Not recently, no." I knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear but what did I care?

"Why do I even bother? You obviously have no disregard for the law, or getting us caught." He gave the most disgruntled look he could manage but suddenly straightened up, going slightly whiter in the face than normal he stared wide eyed over my shoulder and his mouth dropped open. I twisted around but didn't spot anything out of the ordinary, just the Bar and Grill standing in it's normal spot.

"What's gotten into you brother? Seeing ghosts already?" I laughed long and hard. His mouth shut and he regained some of his normal color but his eyes were still wide and honed in on the Grill.

"No, just wishful thinking I suppose." He said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed and sat on the hood beside me. I reached over and clasped his shoulder.

"Time to loosen up baby brother, let's go get a drink." With that I stood and started across the street toward the bar. It wasn't long before we were seated and ordering drinks. I ordered a bourbon on the rocks. Stephen ordered a long island iced tea. I shook my head but chose to take a long drink instead of nagging him about needing a real drink. It was at that moment a couple of younger women around mid to late twenties walked by conversing rather loudly. I looked back over my shoulder to hear better and pin point the speakers.

"I'm telling you Jennifer, Caroline was such a sweet neighbor! She said her cousin was moving in up at the old Boarding house though. Supposed to be a real sweet girl, maybe we should go say hello to her tomorrow!" The first girl, a tall nondescript blond was talking to a shorter, curvier brunette.

"I know! I'm really going to miss Carolina! Oh Cait, do you remember what her cousins name was?" Jennifer had huge emerald eyes full of curiosity, while Cait's eyes were a dull muddy brown. Those dull muddy eyes light up though at that question.

"Elena. Her name is Elena. Isn't that an interesting name? The last Elena here was a doctor she left without any word to anyone, just vanished into the night like a ghost. They say she also lived up at the boarding house! They say she fell in love but when she found out she was pregnant her boyfriend ran away. They said she couldn't stand living anymore so she threw herself off a cliff. Ahh but who knows? Just a bunch of rubbish if you ask me! Come on, let's go or we'll be late for the movie!" and with that they were gone. I turned back and stared down into my drink thousands of questions swimming in my mind. I downed the last of my drink, slammed down the glass, threw some money on the table and left for my car. I was just reaching the door when Stephen came up behind me and pushed hard against the door to keep it closed.

"What are you doing Damon?" he hissed. I turned cold blue eyes on him both curious and frustrated.

"What do you think? I'm going to find out who this woman is in our house." I hissed back at him.

"Why? Because her name is Elena? Damn it Damon! It's not even our house! We signed it over to Elena remember? Caroline probably sold it off after Elena died way back then. Leave it be Damon, it's not worth chasing the hurt and pain." He pleaded with me.

"I want my house back damn it and I have a right to go get it." I barked at him.

"Maybe you do, but I think your doing it for the wrong reasons just wait until Friday. That's only two days. Until then don't go chasing a ghost. We can rent a room over at the hotel and get a feel for the place with all it's changes. Obviously it's mostly the same still but there are also things that are bound to have changed. Okay?" I hated it with a passion when he started talking sound proof logic.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the hotel on the outer edge of town." He moved away. I flung open the door, got in, revved the engine and earned some looks as I tore out of the parking lot headed for the far end of town where we came in.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ELENA ELENA ELENA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I had been taking a walk through town intent on picking up a few supplies for the house since a few things were low but I had never expected to spot _them_. I had never in a million years thought they would be back in this miserable dreg of a town. I growled as Stephen made direct eye contact and I quickly used my vampire speed to disappear as a crowd of people came between us. The only good thing about this towns slight expansion was the fact that more people could easily hide someone or create a distraction long enough for a quick escape. I had sixteen bags of groceries in and on my arms. I held everything closely as I sped through various woods and residential areas taking the shortest possible route getting to the house. The encounter had been way too close of a shave to be comfortable. Hopefully Stephen would think he was simply seeing things and write it off as nothing more than a hallucination, he'd done it before and this time would surely be no different. I was only thankful it wasn't Damon that had spotted me. He would have been my undoing and that was a sure thing. I also knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Damon had been the one to spot me he'd have went to any length to prove himself wrong about my state of being. My heart started to ache with all the pent up emotions and desires for Damon and I knew I'd have only two options. Either I'd have to stay clear or leave town.. Of course there was always the possibility that they caught me but that wasn't something I was willing to entertain at the moment. Not by a long shot. I didn't think I could handle it, not yet. The pain and the hurt were still all too fresh in my mind like an angry red scar of a freshly healing wound. I set the bags down on the kitchen counter, leaned against the industrial fridge and sank to the floor, and though my heart no longer beat I knew if it did it'd be pounding hard against my ribs. Knowing it was stupid to be scared so I heaved a sighed and started to laugh. A knock on my front door had my stomach on the floor and my heart back in my throat, my eyes wide. I got up and slowly got up and headed for the front door. My hands would be shaking right now if I were human, of that I was sure. I took a deep breath and composed myself. I opened the door and gasped at the sight that greeted me.


End file.
